


Till death and forever after

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fantasy Sex, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Dean, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Vampire Castiel, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Castiel Novak has a ghost who doesn't hold back on his sexual flirty desires while he's doing his daily yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till death and forever after

"God? Thank you for this beautiful ass before me." Castiel heard as he breathed out, listening to the ghost comments unknowingly heard comments. Here castiel was minding his own business, trying to do some peaceful yoga on his porch and all the ghost was doing was bothering his supposed meditation. 

Castiel ignored the comment, as the ghost leaned against the door frame, eyeing him like a piece of meat. Castiel took in another breath before moving to touch his toes. Stretching out muscles to their full complexity, as the ghost swigged a beer he had stolen from the fridge. 

Ghost logic is pretty simple, they can touch anything. Inanimate objects touched by a ghost can not be seen by a human unless permitted to see by the carrier. Same logic applies to being seen or heard. 

People can be born with the ability to see ghosts bypass these laws. Castiel could see, feel and touch this ghost he was pretending right now wasn't checking out his ass. 

The ghost was cute, freckles, abs and the whole nine yards. Castiel had to admit he was attractive for a ghost. Castiel moved into another yoga pose, and the ghost moaned in obvious love for the pose. Castiel smirked to himself in amusement glad he couldn't see castiel's face. 

"What I wouldn't give to bend you over a table." Dean mumbled. "Didn't think a ghost could get hard. But fuck me. I'm throbbing." 

Castiel blushed, smiling big at the compliment. Castiel was kind of a nerd, a hippie by trade. It was nice to be at the receiving end of sexual advances, since before this his dating life went pretty shittingly, and the only sexual advances were from teasing friends. 

Castiel had brought plenty of people to the house, but Dean took no interest in any of them who were ten times more attractive (in castiel's own opinion) then himself.

"What I wouldn't give to be alive again..." Dean stated taking a bigger sip of his beer. "Make a honest man out of you..."

"I don't think you'd know honest if it bit you, Mr. Winchester." Castiel smirked his voice playful as the ghost went deep red in embarrassment.

"W-Wait, you can...?" Dean choked out.

"Hear you?" Castiel chuckled moving to bend over again, teasingly. "Have this whole time." 

Dean choked out a sound of startled embarrassment, as he went deep red. As Castiel turned with a smirk his eyes looking over the ghost, before he bent over again. 

"Why haven't you said anything to me?" Dean asked as he started to circle castiel putting the beer down.

"Needed to figure you out first." Castiel stated as he breathed in. He let out a shaky breath when he felt Dean's hand slid against his thigh. 

"How many times I watched you undress..." Dean murmured as castiel said nothing. "How many times I watched you touch yourself...god, all this time I've been holding back because I thought you couldn't see me...yet here you've been." 

"D-Dean..." Castiel choked out as he felt dean press against his ass.

"You know my name? So you researched me.." Dean smirked as his fingers teased the hem of castiel's yoga pants.

"Ever...s-since I saw you...I needed to know more about you..." Castiel sucked in air as he felt dean's fingers give castiel's pants a rough tug down, exposing castiel's ass.

"Fuck, bless the seven levels." Dean breathed out, castiel blushed at the compliment. "No underwear? You dirty little bird." 

"D-Dean, i-i'm on my front p-porch. S-Someone could see-!" Castiel choked out as he felt Dean's fingers slid against his hole, he choked out as he closed his eyes. Moaning at the touch, he whimpered in pleasure at the finger that entered him. 

"The only thing exposed is your ass." Dean mumbled into the kiss he was placing on castiel's neck. "They can't see your bare ass from there. No one can see me. From what they can tell, you are just doing your afternoon yoga." Castiel moaned as Dean pushed him forward, castiel catching the railing of his porch as he panted looking out at the white suburban homes that seemed so model home like. His ass exposed to dean, he felt dean sliding his finger in and out.

Castiel's cock throbbed at the attention to his hole, panting slow breaths as he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew this was wrong, Dean was Dead. He shouldn't be allowing him to touch him like this, and had no idea why he was allowing it. Maybe after the months of secretly watching him he had grown fond of the young ghost. 

"How long since-?" Dean started.

"T-Too long." Castiel moaned as Dean slid in two more fingers. Castiel cried out at the intrusion, slowly rocking back trying to control his panting. 

"More?" Dean teased. 

"P-please." Castiel choked out as Dean slid out his fingers, taking his slow time licking them clean. Castiel whimpered, as Dean pulled himself from his pants, pressing himself against castiel's hole. Castiel could feel his ice cold cock against his hole, and god, he was on a one track hell for wanting this. 

He let out a loud gasp curling his toes as he felt Dean push into him, panting at the sensation of cold he wasn't familiar too. Castiel looked back to Dean who was enjoying the feeling. Dean's hands comfortingly held his hips, as Dean rubbed his hips soothingly. 

"You're mine." Dean mumbled against castiel's back kissing the expose skin on his back. 

"I-i'm yours." Castiel repeated shivering at the words, Dean slid himself out only to thrust slowly and deeply in. Castiel cried out at Dean's thrust, biting his lip as Dean moved inside him trying to find his breaking point. 

Castiel gripped the porch railing, white knuckles as he let out weak moans. Trying to keep it down as he was getting the pleasure of a lifetime. Trying to hold himself steady, and look like he was just panting and exhausted from yoga and not from being pounded doggystyle from behind.

Castiel felt dean lean over kissing his neck as he gave him more access to it, arching his back as he trembled. Feeling Dean start to speed up slowly with each thrust. 

"Ooh gods." Castiel squeezed his eyes shut arching his head all the way back as Dean hit his sweet spot. Which Dean quickly noticed the vocal moan. Making sure every thrusted aimed to that spot. Sweat dripped off castiel skin, as his eyes startled open at the sound of the voice.

"Hot, isn't it?" Castiel let out heavy pants as he saw his across the street neighbor smiling at him from the sidewalk. The red headed cutie castiel had thought about a couple times to hit up, Anna Milton. 

"E-Extremely." Castiel clamped his mouth closed at the deepening hard thrust that Dean gave him in response to his presence. Castiel lightly looked back as he watched Dean's face became full of jealousy at her presence. 

"Look at you, you're dripping sweat." Anna chuckled. "Hard core yoga afternoon today?" 

"Trying to...work out my...gluteal muscles." Castiel panted gripping the railing harder, as Dean thrusted more wildly in response. 

"Just got back from a run myself." Anna slightly panted looking back to her house across the street. "...You look so flushed." Anna said with slight worry. 

"I-It happens." Castiel bit his tongue to cut off a scream. "Part of my workout."

"I-I just made some lemonade if you were thirsty and wanted a break." Anna offered as castiel squeaked a moan from Dean ramming straight into his prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut, as a soft breeze blew against his sweaty skin. 

"I-I don't think...that's... A good idea..." Castiel whimpered opening his eyes trying to appear normal. "I'm waiting...for my boyfriend to finish...what he's doing... Then...we have important plans...after." He looked back watching Dean's smirking face, as he started to move teasingly slow.

"Boyfriend?" Anna seemed taken back. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, w-we recently got together. R-Rocked my world you know?" Castiel felt Dean's tongue slid against his neck whimpering wanting Dean to speed up. 

"Tell her you're mine." Dean nipped. 

"I-i'm his..." Castiel breathed out receiving instant relief as dean started pounding his ass with conviction. "S-sorry a...An...anna."

"Its...okay...I just..." Anna spoke awkwardly. "Never seen you with someone..." 

"H-He works nights..." Castiel closed his eyes as he licked his lips, choking back a groaning moan.

"I...I guess I'll see you later then." Anna smiled disappointed before waving goodbye. Castiel nodded a goodbye, as he bit his lip, dean watching as she crossed the street. 

Castiel let out a loud continuous words of fuck as he was pounded on the porch, his knuckles white from gripping so hard. Dean pulled his hair, pounding him just right, as castiel's body clamped and clenched in the wake of his orgasm.

"You can't cum." Dean breathed. "Not yet."

"D-Dean." Castiel choked out trying to obey his order. 

"You will from this time forth be mine. No one can touch you like this. No one can look at you like this. You'll love only me till death and forever after. Do you understand?" Dean breathed against his ear. Castiel nodded needingly, gasping at the way his knees shook, as with one last thrust from Dean castiel came roughly in his yoga pants. As he felt the ice cold feel of cum erupting inside him. 

Castiel panted roughly as Dean slid out of him smirking, as he watched the cum slid down castiel's hole before sliding up his yoga pants. Patting castiel's sore ass before moving to lean against the railing as well. Castiel rested his head on the railing enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. 

"You and your sex fantasies." Castiel mumbled as he softly looked at him his head resting on his folded up arms.

"What? You liked it. Stranger ghost fucking a human in public." Dean smirked looking at him. 

"You scared away my meal with that jealous spike you got." Castiel mumbled.

"You'll live." Dean chuckled watching Anna walk around her kitchen. "So...she's the next one?"

"I'll come over tonight, apologize, hypnotize her and drink her." Castiel shrugged.

"You won't kill her right?" Dean asked as castiel raised his head.

"Seeing as the last time I killed someone I ended up with a very pissed off ghost haunting my ass, that after a couple centuries, I ended up falling in love with that lead to him eventually becoming my husband. I don't necessarily think that's a good idea." Castiel put an arm around dean. 

"Too bad we have to leave after you feed." Dean slid his hand over the railing. "I was starting to call this place home." 

"I know, but it's part of the vampire lifestyle. You know that. If we stay she might remember what happened and-" castiel started.

"I know." Dean mumbled as castiel leaned down softly kissing him. "Such as The lives of the undead." 

"Well, this vampire's got a couple hours before his nightfall feed and he would love to spend it cuddled with his husband." Castiel smiled softly as Dean smiled softly back. 

"I love you..." Dean stated inches away from his lips.

"I'll love only you till death and forever after." Castiel mumbled about to kiss him. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Novak!" The man from next door walked by. 

"Good afternoon!" Castiel pretended to stretch, not wanting everyone to think he was nuts for making out with air. As Dean pecked his cheek, before moving to hug his husband holding him happily. 

No one said love was easy, especially for a vampire and a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently placing this in my straight up porn category, but I may actually make a story explaining more about their relationship, what happened with dean's death as well. We will see!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This is where I leave you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807853) by [Nachsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie)




End file.
